Midge Maisel
Midge is the main character on Amazon show, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel. She is portrayed by Rachel Brosnahan. Background Miriam "Midge" Maisel was born Miriam Weissman to father, Abe Weissman, and mother, Rose Weissman. The Pilot episode opens with a flashback of Midge and her husband Joel's wedding day where Midge is giving a toast to their wedding day. Midge helped her husband, Joel, a budding stand up comedian by night and business man by day hone his act by taking notes in a little pink notebook during each performance at a local club known as The Gaslight. ''She also helps him get his nightly time slot by bringing a home-made brisket to bribe a man working at the club so that Joel can perform. After a particularly rough performance which was met with a negative reception Joel admits to Midge he has been having an extramarital affair with his young secretary Penny. He then proceeds to tell Midge he is leaving her that night. Joel packs up Midge's suitcase and leaves on the rainy night. Midge protests saying Joel's confession could not have come at a worse time seeing the next day was ''Yom Kapur and they were having guests over. A heartbroken and drunk Midge takes the subway in her nightgown and returns to ''The Gaslight ''where she goes up on the stage and narrates her current life situation to the audience. This performance is well received and the audience enjoys it. However, Midge takes the act too far and uses heavy profanity and shows her breasts and is arrested for indecent exposure. Susie, the owner of ''The Gaslight ''helps pay for Midge's bail. In the same squad car contains another comedian who was also arrested: Lenny Bruce. Midge, who had seen Lenny perform several years before, returns to jail the next morning to bail him out and ask him if he loves comedy. Bruce warns Midge that the comedy business is terrible, but Midge takes his warning as encouragement and teams with Susie, who becomes her manager, to further hone her act as a comedian. The episode Ya Shivu v Bolshom Dome Na Kholme continues where Midge pays the bail of the other comedian, Lenny Bruce, who tells her she will need a lawyer to represent her in court due to her arrest a confused, naive, and sheltered Midge does not understand she needs to appear in court. She believes since she was bailed by Suzie and did not spend the night in jail she does not need a court date. Midge tells Lenny she is confused on what she should do. He advises her to "be her own lawyer". Midge then passes by a particular restaurant where she and Joel had breakfast after their wedding day. Midge imagines herself and Joel sitting at the table leading into a flashback. The flashback They discuss how Midge tried to tackle a lady who caught her bouquet because she felt the "wrong person" caught it. Joel makes a joke about Midge being brutal. They then talk about how perfect the breakfast is and the wedding was. They then have a conversation about whether they should live in an apartment around the corner downtown or the same luxury apartment as Midge's parents. Category:Characters